universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Mexico
Universal Studios Mexico '''is a theme park located in Universal Cancun Resort, Cancun, Mexico. It is theme to the entertainment industry, such as movies, television, music, video games, literature, and animation. Areas '''Universal Studios Mexico '''is a theme park located in Universal Cancun Resort, Cancun, Mexico. It is theme to the entertainment industry, such as movies, television, music, video games, literature, and animation. Areas '''Production Lot A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot '''Attractions Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment '- a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. '''Theme: '''history of Universal Studios. '''Universal MusiCoaster '- a steel rollercoaster which allows guest to pick their favorite genre of music and song while riding it. It's similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood Dream – The Ride at Universal Studios Japan. 'Theme: '''music '''Stage 12 '- a seasonal walkthrough attraction which shows the displays and props of Universal Pictures' upcoming films. 'Theme: '''future Universal Pictures' films '''RollerCoaster Tycoon: The Ride '- a wooden roller coaster is that similar to The Boss at Six Flags St. Louis 'Theme: ' RollerCoaster Tycoon 'Coming Attractions '- an interactive walkthough containing concept arts, props, and displays of Universal Parks & Resorts' upcoming attractions and theme parks worldwide. (Please add more attractions, if you like) '''Stores Universal Studios Store - a gift store. That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Mexico. Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. Meet-n-greet attractions Meet Woody and Winnie Woodpecker '''- a meet-n-greet attraction with Woody and Winnie Woodpecker. Meet Barney, Baby Bop and BJ - a meet-n-greet attraction with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. '''Kentucky Kingdom - a meet-n-greet attraction with your favorite Rio characters. (Please add more meet-n-greets if you like) Hollywood a section section based on Hollywood street. Theme: '''Hollywood '''Attractions DreamWorks Theatre '- a 4D film attraction based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Kung Fu Panda franchise. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Kung Fu Panda ''franchise '''Shrek 4D '- a 3D film attraction based on DreamWorks Animation's Shrek ''franchise. '''Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''The Fast and the Furious Spectacular '- a car stunt show based on Universal Pictures' The Fast and the Furious franchise. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Walking Dead: Maze of Survival '- a seasonal horror maze walkthrough attraction inspired by AMC's hit-horror TV program ''Walking Dead. The attraction occurs every April to June, and whole October during the Halloween Horror Nights' Silver Screem event, and it not sutible for young guest under age of 13. '''Theme: ''Walking Dead'' Backdraft '''- a special effects attraction based on Universal's 1991 epic film of the same name, with real-life flames. '''Theme: ''Backdraft'' (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores Shrek's Ye Store '- a gift shop located at the exit of Shrek 4D which sells ''Shrek-themed merchandise. 'Theme: '''DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise '''Garage Sale '- a kiosk located at next-door to The Fast and the Furious Spectacular. '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious'' Fire Department Store '''- a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdrat. '''Theme: Firehouse Hello Kitty Store '''- a gift store contains merchindise based on Hello Kitty and other Sanrio characters. '''Theme: '''Sanrio (Please add more stores if you like) '''Restaurants Mel's Drive-In '- a caf'e based on the 1973 film ''American Graffiti. '''Theme: ''American Graffiti'' Celebrity Cuisine - a serve restaurant. (Please add more restaurants if you like) Snacks & Drinks Starbucks - a coffee shop. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory - a candy and snack store based on Charlie and the Chocolate Factory novel by Roald Dahl. Meet-n-greet attractions (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) New York A third section based on New York City. Theme: '''New York '''Jimmy Fallon Race Through New York - a 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Theme: Jimmy Fallon San Francisco A fourth section themed to a Californian city of the same name. Theme: '''San Francisco TBA '''Seussville A fifth section aimed at twoards young guest and families themed to the story books of Dr. Seuss. Theme: '''Dr. Seuss TBA '''Sci-Fi City A Sixth section iinspired by science fiction films and television programs Attractions Transformers: The Ride 4D '''- a 4D simulator/dark ride based on ''Transformers ''film series. '''Theme: ''Transformers''. Men in Black: Alien Attack '- an interactive shooting gallery dark ride based on ''Men in Black franchise. '''Theme: ''Men in Black'' Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. '''Theme: ''Back to the Future'' Danganronpa: Despair Factory '- a Dynamic Attractions SFX Coaster based on the ''Danganronpa video game franchise. '''Theme: ''Danganronpa'' TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter A seventh section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.' ''Harry Potter ''film franchise. It consists two sub-areas such as Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. '''Theme: 'Harry Potter ''book and film series '''Hogsmeade' A sub-zone with in The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a village of the same name. It's also homed to the Hogwarts Castle. TBA Diagon Alley A section sub-zone of the The Wizarding World of Harry Potter based on a town of the same name. TBA Tooniverse A eighth section inspired by cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, past and present. In there, it contains five sub-lands throughout, such as Toon Walk, Springfield, Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood, Warner Bros. Cartoon Land, and Laugh Out Loud World. Theme: '''animation and comics '''Toon Walk Tooniverse's first sub-land which and entry of the section which is themed to classic and modern animated cartoons and comics. Theme: '''cartoons and comics '''Attractions El Chavo's Barrel Adventures Coaster a great neighborhood of El Chavo on family size rollercoaster hosted by El Chavo. Theme: 'El Chavo '''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Theme: 'Felix the Cat '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a water flume ride based on classic ''Dudley Do-Right ''cartoon. '''Theme: ''Dudley Do-Right'' Popeye's River Rapid Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring the characters from the ''Popeye ''franchise. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''Me Ship, the Olive '- a kid's playground themed around Popeye's ship. '''Theme: '''Popeye '''The Stunt Adventure of Ladybug and Cat Noir - a stunt show based on a French animated action series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Theme: ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme: ''Yellow Submarine'' Adventure Time: The Ride with Finn & Jake '- a 3D motion simulator ride based on Cartoon Network series ''Adventure Time. '''Theme: ''Adventure Time'' Bravest Warriors on the Street '- a road show featuring characters from ''Bravest Warriors. '''Theme: ''Bravest Warriors'' The Adventures of Bee and PuppyCat '- a motion vehicle-style dark ride based on ''Bee and PuppyCat. '''Theme: ''Bee and PuppyCat'' Nature Cat's Great NatureCoaster - a family rollercoaster based on PBS Kids's Nature Cat. Theme: Nature Cat Wubbzy's Hop-A-Long '- a child-sized drop tower ride based Nickelodeon's ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. '''Theme: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's ''The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: The Fairly OddParents TBA '''Meet-n-greet attractions Liliana the Universal Studios Hollywood, Tijuana and Cancun Mexico owned theme park Apprentice El Chavo, La Chilindrina, Quico, Ñoño, Godínez, Popis, Don Ramón, Doña Clotilde, Doña Florinda, Profesor Jirafales, Señor Barriga El Chapulín Colorado Curious George and the Man with a yellow hat Nature Cat, Squeeks, Daisy & Hal Luna the Moon, Carmen Mariposa, Andy Hopper, Leo Chockers Betty Boop (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) Stores Toon Stuff '''- a gift store '''The Walter Lantz Store - a store which sells merchandises and art galleries of American animator and creator of Woody Woodpecker Walter Lantz. Located near Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster. Theme: '''Walter Lantz '''The Wacky World of Jay Ward - a gift store which sells merchandise based on the works of Jay Ward, a creator of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, etc. Located near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. Theme: Jay Ward Betty Boop Store '- a gift store with merchandise based on Betty Boop. '''Theme: '''Betty Boop '''Nature Cat Store '- a gift store with merchandise based on Nature Cat from PBS Kids. 'Theme: '''Nature Cat '''El Chavo Store '- a gift store with merchandise based on El Chavo Del 8 and the animated series of El Chavo. '''Theme: El Chavo TBA Springfield A section sub-land based on an Fox's popular animated sitcom The Simpsons. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Attractions The Simpson Ride - an IMAX motion simulator ride. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower '''- a child-sized drop tower attraction hosted by Krusty the Clown. '''Theme: ''The Simpsons'' Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl - an aerial carousel ride based on The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror specials. Theme: ''The Simpsons'' TBA Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood A second sub-zone based on Universal Pictures/Illumination's Despicable Me franchise. Theme: Despicable Me franchise TBA Laugh Out Loud World LOL (Laugh Out Loud) World is a fourth sub-zone that is similar to RollerCoaster Tycoon Land (Rio Land). TBA Warner Bros. Land A fifth and final sub-zone Bassed of WB Cartoons which include: Looney Tunes: Kids WB: Hanna Barbera and Tex Avery formerly separated as Looney Tunes Place and Hanna Barbera Land from -1996 Meet-n-greet attractions (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) The Magical land of Walt Disney A ninth section which is themed to Disney (Including Pixar, Lucasfilm, and Marvel) TBA Meet-n-greet attractions (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) Video Game City A tenth and last section which is themed to video games from Nintendo, Sega, Activision (Formerly Universal Interactive and Vivendi Games), Konami, Ubisoft, and Namco. F-Zero MuteCoaster - a steel rollercoaster that is based on F-Zero games. Theme: ''F-Zero'' Star Fox Mission - an interactive motion simulator ride based on Star Fox ''series. '''Theme: 'Star Fox Luigi's Mansion Ghost Blasters - based on Luigi's Mansion games, its a shooting gallery dark ride about shooting all the ghost out of the mansion. Theme: ''Luigi's Mansion'' WarioWare Funhouse '''- an interactive funhouse-style walkthrough attraction inspired by ''WarioWare ''games. '''Theme: ''WarioWare'' Super Mario Ride - A dark ride based on Mario franchise. Theme: '''Mario '''Mario Kart: The Ride - A 3D motion dark ride based on Mario Kart series. Theme: ''Mario Kart'' Donkey Kong's Kongo Bongo River Rapids - a river rabid water ride featuring Donkey Kong. Theme: 'Donkey Kong '''Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D '- a motion 3D simulator ride based on Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. '''Theme: '''Sonic the Hedgehog '''Crash Bandicoot's N.Sane Island Rescue - a steel roller coaster with animations (Similar to the Incredicoaster). Theme: Crash Bandicoot TBA Meet-n-greet attractions (TBA, but you can add those characters if you want) Universal Plaza Universal Lagoon A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Studios Mexico theme park. Universal Log Flume - a relaxing and fast log flume that is in the lake. Unless you can add those ideas to the rest of those sections if you want. Category:Article under construction Category:Mexico